Mr Monk and the stranger
by Twenty Three23
Summary: Mr. Monk awakens by a noise outside. And finds a strange necklace. When he gets inside he gets a weird phone call. When he hangs up he realizes he has lost the necklace. Will he ever find it. Will he ever figure out what all these strange events lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

It was a quiet, rainy night

**Part one**

It was a quiet, rainy night. Mr. Monk was awoken by the sound of what he thought to be something rustling in some bags just outside the apartment. He looked over at his clock, which read 2:23 A.M. Mr. Monk got out of bed, fixed the covers and fluffed the pillows before walking over to the shades. He slowly and carefully raised them. Something quickly caught his attention. A dead body was lying on a pile of trash bags.

Mr. Monk fixed the shades, put on a pair of slippers, and left his apartment. As he came closer to the pile of bags he noticed the body had disappeared. He carefully studied the bags. Nothing seemed out of order. He seemed confused. As he studied the area his eyes caught something shiny. A necklace with the initials T.A.M. Mr. Monk then went back inside. As he opened the door he heard the phone ringing. "Who would call at this time of night?" He asked as he walked over to the telephone. When he answered the phone a strange voice said,

"Hi, this is Tammy."

"Uhm…. hi?"

"I was wondering what time it was?"

"Uh it's 2:29 in the morning, why do you need to know what time it is?"

"I have to go, bye.," replied the stranger. Before Mr. Monk could say anything else, the strange caller hung up.

Mr. Monk sat at his table taking in and trying to understand everything that had just happened. When it hit him. "The necklace!" Monk said eagerly. "The initials in the necklace.", "I just had it a minute ago!" Adrian searched high and low for the necklace, but it was nowhere to be found. Mr. Monk grew tired of looking for the lost necklace and finally gave up. By the time he went back to bed the clock read, 4:23 A.M.

The next morning Mr. Monk was awoken by the sound of knocking at his door. When he unlocked and opened the door to his surprise there he saw Natalie.

"Mr. Monk, you look terrible."

"Long night."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was first awoken by the sound of some bags being rustled around when I looked out my window I saw a body just laying there on some trash bags. So when I went outside to get a closer look, the body was gone. As if it had just disappeared. When I looked around, I saw a necklace so I picked it up and I noticed the initials T.A.M. inscribed into it. So I went back inside and as I was opening my door the phone rang. When I answered it, it was a deep voice with the name of Tammy wondering what time it was. When I asked why someone would be calling this late just to know what time it was Tammy said bye, and he hung up. After that I went to my table and sat down. After thinking for a little while I remembered the necklace and how the initials were T.A.M. I got up and started to look for the necklace. I looked everywhere. Every single place in the house. I looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, my bedro…" Natalie cut off Monk "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down get back to the story."

"Ok as I was saying…. wait where was I?"

"You were looking for the necklace"

"Oh, yeah, I looked everywhere for about 2 hours then I finally gave up and went to bed."

"Ok, well lets take this to the Captain and see what he thinks about all this."

When Natalie and Mr. Monk arrive at headquarters they park the car and go inside. When they spot Stottlemeyer. Mr. Monk explains everything to him.

Stottlemeyer "Okay I'll send a team to go investigate the trash bags and that whole area, as for the necklace, what do you want to do?"

Monk "I don't know, I looked everywhere for it it's definitely not in my house."

Stottlemeyer "Do you want me to send a team to your house to look for the necklace?"

Monk "No no no no no no, no team in my house, no one in my house."

Stottlemeyer "Well we will see what the team can find out about those bags.

A while later the team arrives back at H.Q. And reports to Captain. Stottlemeyer enters the room where Monk is eagerly awaiting the news.

Monk "Anything?"

Stottlemeyer "No, when the team arrived there, there were no trash bags to be found anywhere."

Monk "Well did the trash company come and pick it up?"

Stottlemeyer "No, we have no record of the trash company anywhere near that area. Monk are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Monk "I am sure, it deffinatly wasn't a dream, wait a minute the phone company."

Stottlemeyer "What about it?"

Monk "They would have the records of who called me last night. They could track Tammy, or who ever it was down. I know it is connected in some way to all of this"

Stottlemeyer "Your right that's a great idea, Randall, get in here, I have a job for you to do."

The lieutenant pauses the game he is playing on his computer.

Lieutenant Randall "Yes Captain?"

Captain Stottlemeyer "I want you to call the phone company and ask them to track where a call came from. The call that Monk received approximately at 2:29 A.M. this morning."

Randall "Okay I'll let you know when I am done"

A while later Lieutenant Randall returns with the news. Just as he is walking in he notices a white lady standing at the front desk waiting for someone. He stops and asks what she needs.

Randall "Hi uhm are you looking for someone?"

Lady "Oh thank you, im looking for a man named Monk?"

Randall "Yeah he's in the room down the hall, follow me I'll take you there, uhm I didn't quite catch your name?"

Lady "My names Tammy."…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

**Part Two**

Randy takes Tammy to the room Monk and everyone else is in.

Randy "It's right here"

Tammy "Oh thank you."

Randy opens the door and they both walk in. Tammy introduces herself to Mr. Monk.

Tammy "Hi Mr. Monk, my name is Tammy, I am the one who called you last night asking what time it was."

Monk "Why did you call looking for the time?"

Tammy "I was going to call about something important, but I just got too nervous and so I asked what time it was instead."

Monk "What was so important that you had to call me at Two in the morning?"

Tammy "It's my husband, I haven't seen him since 2 days ago when he left for work, im really worried about him."

Monk "And you want me to investigate and find out where he is, right?"

Tammy "Yes, I love him so much I don't know how I would live without him."

Monk "Why didn't you go to the police?"

Tammy "Let me explain why."

Tammy starts explaining to Monk and the others about how her husband was involved with another woman, and that the woman's boyfriend might have found out.

Tammy "I think that the woman's boyfriend might have done something to my husband."

Stottlemeyer "Tell me the name of your husband, the woman, and the boyfriend."

Tammy "My husband's name is Robert Weston. Shirley Rodgers is the woman's name. And the boyfriends name is Thomas Melon."

Stottlemeyer "Okay thank you, and where does your husband work?"

Tammy "He works for Garbage Industries, as a pick up man."

Stottlemeyer "Any idea where Thomas works?"

Tammy "No im sorry."

Stottlemeyer "Okay, we will look into it and call you if we have any news."

Tammy "Thank you, just please try and find my husband quickly."

Tammy leaves the room.

Stottlemeyer "Monk what do you think about all this?"

Monk "I think that something strange is going on. Her husband works for the trash company, and if the man lying on the trash bags was her husband, a dead man cant just get up and walk away. Somehow it's connected."

Stottlemeyer "I think Monks right, there has to be a connection somehow. Randy go find everything you can on Thomas Melon."

Randy "Ugh, I always get the paper work jobs."

Stottlemeyer "What was that?"

Randy "Nothing, I'll get to work."

Randy goes to his computer desk to do some research. Meanwhile Monk goes back home with Natalie.

Monk "Im tired I think I'll take a short nap, I was up all night."

Natalie "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Monk?"

Monk "No, I'm just going to take a nap."

Natalie "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Monk falls asleep on his couch. And Natalie quietly shuts the door and leaves. Not only 20 minutes later Monk gets a phone call.

Monk "Yeah what is it?"

Stottlemeyer "I think you better come here quickly."

Monk "I just woke up."

Stottlemeyer "Look out your window."

Monk peers out his window and sees Stottlemeyer, Randy and a few police officers standing a couple houses over.

Monk "Be right there."

Monk leaves his house to go see why everyone is standing over a dumpster. As he gets closer he notices a body.

Monk "Is this man her husband?"

Stottlemeyer "No, we got a call about a body in a dumpster, so when I got here I took his wallet out of his jacket pocket and sure enough it's the woman's boyfriend, Thomas Melon."

Monk "Thomas, why him?"

Monk notices a man about 30 to 40 yards away that keeps looking at him.

Monk "Captain, don't turn around but there is a man over behind you that keeps looking at me."

Stottlemeyer tells the police officers to watch him. As Stottlemeyer turns around to walk towards the man, the man starts running until he reaches a nearby getaway car with a female driver. Stottlemeyer jumps in his car and speeds towards the car. As do the policemen. Monk and Randy were just left standing there. So they wait there until about a half hour later when the policemen return with the man and the woman in the back of their car. Stottlemeyer returns about 5 minutes later. The police call in an ambulance and a Crime Scene unit as well as 3 other officers. Monk and Randy get into the Captains car. The policeman driving the man and the woman follows Stottlemeyer back to HQ. When they get back they go into an interrogation room. The man who was caught is Tammy's husband, and the female they caught was the girlfriend Shirley Rodgers.

Stottlemeyer "Why did you run?"

Just as they were about to answer Monk says something.

Monk "I know the whole story except why they did it. Okay, (Monk turns to the husband, Robert Weston) you killed Thomas, and put him in your garbage truck because you were working a shift that night, so as you were driving by you decided to stop and just throw his body on some bags. So you did, but then you thought that he would be found too quickly so you went back and took his body to a dumpster a couple houses down. And you returned the next day to investigate the dumpster but when you got there you saw us, so you tried to leave but we caught you. Also since you worked at the trash company you deleted the record and paid your boss to tell us that you weren't working that night. Now one more question. Why did you do it, and what happened to the necklace?"

Robert "How did you know all that?"

Stottlemeyer "So your not denying that all of that happened?"

Robert "Yes, I did it, I killed her boyfriend because he had the lottery ticket worth over a million dollars."

Shirley "You shut up, do not tell them anything else, or I will kill you!"

Stottlemeyer "Officers detain her."

Robert "So we planned to kill him and take the ticket and we would be rich. But there was one problem we couldn't find the ticket."

Natalie rushes in the room and yells to Monk,

Natalie "I found the necklace you were looking for it was in between the couch cochins! Oh am I interrupting something?"

Monk "No its all right, in fact I know where that ticket is."

Monk tries breaking open the big necklace part. But fails.

Stottlemeyer "Let me see it."

Captain smashes the necklace open on the desk and out comes a lottery ticket folded up.

Robert "It was right there the whole time. You stupid idiot, you told me you searched everywhere!"

Shirley "Its not my fault maybe if you looked for your self we wouldn't be here right now!"

She reaches over the table at Robert but the police detain them both and take them into the jail cells.

Stottlemeyer "Well that about solves this case. Good work everyone."

Monk "Im going home now."

Natalie takes Monk back home where he finally gets to sleep.


End file.
